matchboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:173.21.234.15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Matchbox Cars Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the List of 2012 Matchbox page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HaarFager (Talk) 21:28, December 19, 2011 merge proposal on page you've worked on Hi, I see you've done recent work over at Dump Truck (1989). That page is now the subject of a merge proposal, if you'd like to comment. --Badger16 23:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I really think that name is still not really right. I think you can put the metal bed version, (MB209) Into a separate page called Faun Dump Truck, and the modern versions (MB710) Into a page on it's own, Dump Truck, with maybe Plastic Bed, or Modification, or what you think fits. If this is too hard, you can just leave it as it is. 12:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 :Proposals about content pages are best placed on the talk pages for the articles that they're about - that way anyone interested in the article can find them. Putting them there also enables us to quickly find old proposals in the future without having to sort the talk page of every user. This link will bring you to the talk page: Talk:Faun_Quarry_Dump_Truck - click the blue Add topic button to make the proposal. You'll also want to provide a title for the section - let me know if you need a hand with that. Once you've made the proposal there, I'll give you my thoughts on it - that way other users can easily find and participate in the discussion. --Badger16 (talk) 15:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Section headers at Ambulance Hi. Please stop changing the section headers over at Ambulance - the page is essentially a disambiguation page for the several models Matchbox has released named Ambulance. Further, several of the models you identify as "licensed" were probably not licensed, and one of the models you list as "generic" is in fact licensed by the prototype's manufacturer. I've also listed several more reasons over at Talk:Ambulance#Section headers - please comment there if you still believe the headers should change. Thank you --Badger16 01:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : STOP. The Ambulance page is not about licensed or generic models. You are spreading misinformation, and this is vandalism. If you have concerns, please bring them up on the article's talk page: Talk:Ambulance#Section headers. In the mean time, I have had to revert all of your edits there, as it was too complicated to remove your misinformation without removing your other work. --Badger16 22:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi. Thank you for joining the discussion. I have replied to your concerns at Talk:Ambulance#Headers. And incidentally, it's difficult to get to your talk page if you don't sign your edits, which is done with four "~" marks in a row. If you are editing in Visual mode, you can also use the signature button at the top of the window. --Badger16 00:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I have also replied to your post on my talk page, since you raise different concerns there --Badger16 00:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::There is still a section with 3 models, Other Ambulances. You can put these in the Support Vehicles ''section, because those models are only sometimes released in Ambulance liveries. With what I said about Disambiugation, you can put the Models released as Ambulance section's models in a disambiugation. 12:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 :::That can be done. We'll need to rename the section if we do that - what do you propose to name it? --Badger16 (talk) 15:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I propose to name the Disambiugation "''Ambulance," and the Support Vehicles Section stay the same. 17:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 :::::I don't think we're understanding each other here. There's already a disambiguation page at Ambulance. It's more complex than most disambiguation pages, but it's still a disambiguation page. Support vehicles would be (is) about vehicles that support ambulances - they can't transport patients, but they carry equipment and rescuers to the scene of the accident or illness. --Badger16 (talk) 02:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Proposed merge for 1976 Corvette T-Roof - request your input Hi. I saw your work on Corvette T Roof and wonder if merging the two pages might work. If you have thoughts on this that you'd like to share, please join the discussion at Talk:Corvette T-Roof#Proposed merge --Badger16 (talk) 00:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Your proposal re Ambulance I moved your proposal to the talk page at Ambulance, so that other editors can participate in the discussion. --Badger16 (talk) 01:34, June 7, 2012 (UTC) You've been very busy Hi, I can see that you've been very busy. I am impressed with the number of pages and subjects you've reached out to. And you're picking up the coding very quickly, too. But could I share a few insider tips with you? First, piped links (those written like this text to display) can be very useful, but they can also be confusing to our readers, who expect the destination page to be titled with the text shown in the link. I de-piped your links over at Bulldozer Models; take a look and see if the page is a little clearer to a reader coming into the page with no knowledge of the various models. Second, I think you've created a fair number of empty pages. And I know that that feels like a contribution, because a link that was red is now blue. But red links are okay - they let people know what pages need creation. And they remind us that the wiki is unfinished. And, a page that merely says "create the text of your article here" doesn't enlighten the reader, and so isn't actually helpful. Red links are okay. Hope this is helpful; keep up the good work. --Badger16 (talk) 03:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Actuall, there is a page already names bulldozer, so I named the disambiugation Bulldozer Models. I should have named it'' Bulldozers''.'' '' 17:59, June 26, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 Real Working Rigs There's already a page on this subject: Real Working Rigs. Why are you creating a new one? --Badger16 (talk) 23:20, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :I wanted that to be a category page, but It was impossible, so I did not mind for a deletion. 13:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 ::Oh, I see. Well that does make sense. Category pages are named a bit differently than normal pages. Their names start with Category:, so a category for Real Working Rigs would be named Category:Real Working Rigs. Alternately, you can follow a category link into the page (like following any red link). Category links are found at the bottom of the page, and I have learned that on this wiki they should be named in the plural (Real Working Rigs, not Real Working Rig). If you head over to the International DuraStar Flatbed page and scroll to the bottom, below the Read more section you'll see that it belongs to the Tow Trucks category. Below that link, you *may*¹ see a button marked Add category. Clicking this will enable you to add a new category - you could add Real Working Rigs, click Save, and then follow the new link into the page to create it. Categories will auto-populate, too - as you add the category to a page, the software automatically adds links to that page to the Category page. ::On an unrelated note, wiki talk pages tend to indent each reply by one notch from the one above - it helps us see where each reply begins and ends. I've formatted this section in that manner to show you what that looks like. If you're editing in visual mode, the fifth button along the top will indent you by one notch if you press it before you begin to write. In Source mode, begin your paragraph with the :'' symbol to indent one notch, two '': symbols to indent by two notches, three :''s for three notches, etc. ::¹ You may need be to be a registered user to add categories, I don't remember. Registering involves picking a username and editing under that name - I think the button is at the top right of your page. Hope this all helps. --Badger16 (talk) 20:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC)(This reply edited Badger16 (talk) 15:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC)) Stop Putting The Original Car Manufacturer I noticed where you had put "Pontiac" under the designer of the Matchbox Pontiac Vibe. Well, stop doing this. This space for designer means the Matchbox designer who designed the 1:64 scale car, not the one designed by Pontiac in full size. HaarFager 03:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :However, that's for Hot Wheels. Matchbox has multiple designers. You can see 8 designers on the window. of Jeep Wrangler Superlift in the Mountain Series. Unlike Hot Wheels, Teams of designers design a vehicle. 13:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 ::However, you might be right and there are 8 designers. But, not one of them was named "Pontiac," so that's what I was speaking about. If you know the names of the 8 different designers, put that information there. Because that's what is supposed to go there and that's all I was trying to tell you. HaarFager 23:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't be discouraged Hi. I saw you were around again, so I'm stopping by. And, I saw you had a few questions about coding. If you look near the top of the editing windw, you'll see two tabs. One is marked ''Source, and the other, Visual. When you open up the editor, Visual is open, by default, and that allows you to see what the page will look like as you edit. If all you're adding is text, that's fine and easy, but to add coding (or even to see it) you have to click Source. Open this section and click Source and you'll see that all of the italic words have a pair of ' marks around them; this bold word has three of those marks, etc. Images are much more complex: ---- in white. Josiah Carberry Collection.]]This image (at far right) has a caption and is 100px size. The thumb coding tells the system to insert a caption. ---- in white. Josiah Carberry Collection.]] This image has no caption and is at 80px size. It is also floated at the left, allowing the text to flow around it. In the coding, caption is still there, but without the thumb code the caption will be hidden. The caption text will, however, appear if you let your pointer rest on the image. ---- in white. Josiah Carberry Collection.]]This image has no caption and is at 300px size. It is not floated, so the text flows awkwardly around it. Again, the caption appears in the coding, but is hidden unless you let your pointer hover over the image. ---- Tables are much more complex. Rather than write a whole bunch of explanation, I've built you a sandbox at User:173.21.234.15/sandbox. The current content of the page is copied from Convoy, but whatever you do in the sandbox won't affect the Convoy page. Take a look at the coding in the sandbox and you'll see how tables are assembled, also different use of images, italics, boldface, italic boldface, etc. Play around with it and see what happens by clicking Preview to the right of the editor window. Finally, a word on edit summaries. To the right of the editor window, near the top, is a box titled Edit summary. In the box it says Add a summary of your edit. Whatever you type in here appears in the list of edits in the page history, and also in the expanded list of recent edits made on the wikia. These notes are known as edit summaries, and they enable us all to stay on the same page. If you take a look at the edit history of Police Patrol you can tell the purpose of almost every edit based on the edit summaries. Sometimes, editors use edit summaries to communicate, too, so it can be worth looking at a page's history to see what other editors' reasoning if you're not clear on something. The page history is accessed by pressing the down-facing triangle to the right of the blue Edit button near the top of the page. A short drop-down menu appears and you can select History. I know I've just dumped a lot on you, but take it piece by piece and I think you'll figure it out. If I can be of help, do let me know. --Badger16 (talk) 19:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Matchbox Forum and model names Hi. Matchbox has been around for close on 60 years, and a lot has been written about them, both online and in print. Not all of the material agrees. So, we need to figure out which information is correct, and which may not be. Since we're writing about Matchbox, Matchbox-produced material is the Word-of-God. I do see that the Matchbox Forum lists the '77 Ambulance as a Chevrolet, and Police Patrol as a Range Rover. Matchbox Forum is not Matchbox, however, and there's nothing to indicate that these are the names assigned to these models by Lesney or by any of the subsequent holders of the Matchbox brand. In other words, the names listed at Matchbox Forum may not be the official names of the models. Further, I see that Chevrolet and Range Rover are capitalized, while AMBULANCE and POLICE PATROL are in all caps. I don't think that this is accidental. I suspect that the capitalized names are additional notes added by Matchbox Forum to what they believe to be the official names, which are reported in all caps. And again, I can find no evidence that the '77 Ambulance was listed *by Matchbox* as a Chevrolet until 1999 - the model spent 21 years simply as Ambulance, and one year as Chevy Ambulance. Finally, as pictured, the name on the base for both 41-C (top) and 25-E is simply Ambulance. You are putting a lot of energy into these two names, and I'll admit that I am puzzled as to why. Are you looking to rename the pages? The site policy is to name pages with the original name the model was released under, unless more than one model has that name, in which case a year is appended to the name. You can propose to change this policy if you'd like, but you'll need very strong reasons to succeed. I do note that the Ambulance (1977) page already lists Chevy Ambulance as an alternate name, in the first sentence, since Matchbox did release it under that name in '99. For your other comments I'll admit that I am a bit puzzled on how to reply. Let me turn it over for a day or two and see what occurs to me. Best, --Badger16 (talk) 18:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, you can check out Matchbox Database. Is there a specific reason why that some cars (Highway Pumper, etc) are given an official name? Is it for easier identification? 12:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 :I think of the name stamped on the base as the official name, though for this wiki we name pages based on the name that the model was originally released under (i.e. the name on the card or box). So in that sense, I think that all models have an official name. But I don't think that's what you're asking about. Could you be more specific? :For the Matchbox Database, could you provide a link? I'm not personally familiar with them. --Badger16 (talk) 14:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::mb-db.co.uk 18:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 :::I've taken a look. Most of the objections I have to using Matchbox forum as our direction apply equally well to Matchbox Database. --Badger16 (talk) 01:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes. They might either be a team, or either one of the websites got the official names first and is putting it on the other website for people to see. 13:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 ::::::I see no reason to believe that either website is any sort of authority on Matchbox. Sorry. --Badger16 (talk) 22:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I checked out Matchbox Forum's Playsets Page. Although the Emergency Rescue 4x4 has been released only on its first release card as Emergency Response 4x4, while a lot of playsets use this vehicle. (Shark Pier, etc.) I see that under Shark Pier it still states Emergency Response 4x4. However, on the newer releases of that vehicle (Penguins of Madagascar 2012 5-Pack, etc.) It Does state''' Rescue''' instead of Response. But still, Highway Pumper has never got Highway Rescue Fire Truck stated on the Forum. Sometimes even diecast.spiraln.com even states Highway Pumper. 13:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 ::::::::I'm not understanding the point that you're making. Are you suggesting that they rename their pages? You'll have to bring that up with them - we have no control over what they do. Are you suggesting that we change our page names? If so, I've already shown you how our page names are made. If you think that we should change how we title our pages in general, then you should make a proposal on one of the community pages, so everyone has a chance to comment. If you think that one or both of the pages you name should be specific exceptions to the naming convention, then you'll need to make a proposal on their talk page(s). ::::::::Also, when you reply, please indent (move to the right) your replies from the reply above it. This makes it easier to see where one person's comments end and the next person's reply begins. Thank you. --Badger16 (talk) 14:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hot Wheels Wiki I looked on Hot Wheels Wiki and it's one of the only wikis I've looked to that does not allow non-registered users. Other wikis just allow you in when you click on edit. Hot Wheels Wiki won't even let you see page history if you aren't signed in. Instead of edit on top it is edit this page. Also, unlike Matchbox Wiki, there is no Add Category button. Do anyone know any other wikis that does not allow non-registered users, or a list of them if you know all of them. 12:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 :I wish the Matchbox Cars Wiki was like that, where only registered users could make edits. Unfortunately, the Maisto Diecast Wiki allows anyone to make edits - registered users or anonymous users. HaarFager 12:50, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Each wiki sets its own rules. And there are lots of wikis: if I understand the Wikia home page correctly (Wikia is the parent wiki of this wiki, Hot Wheels wiki, etc) there are over 200,000 wikis, so unless there's a computer-generated list of those not allowing unregistered users to edit, I don't anyone's going to be willing to assemble a list like you're asking for. Is there a reason you're unwilling to register? Once you register on one of Wikia's wikis, the registration automatically carries over to all of the others, I believe. In your experience, Kenny, do you find that to be correct? By the way, my name is Roger. :::Yes, Roger. Kenny here. I note that when I sign in to either the Hot Wheels Wiki, Matchbox Cars Wiki, or even the Maisto Diecast Wiki, I'm signed in to the others automatically. Because sometimes it will tell me, say I sign in at the Maisto wiki, it will tell me I have new messages on the Matchbox Cars Wiki. So, I'm pretty sure you'll be signed into all the Wikis you have joined. I even get notification that I'm signed into a G.I. Joe wiki I belong to! HaarFager 15:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I want to add one thing. I'm pretty sure that Wikia makes it so that unregistered users can be allowed to make edits across the board, only that someone on the Hot Wheels Wiki asked for special coding that would only allow registered users to make edits and was granted the request. Maybe we should ask for the same favor on the Matchbox Cars Wiki? HaarFager 15:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't think that we should make that change here - it would create a feeling of a very closed community - not one I'd want to join. If I had had to register in order to make edits here, I wouldn't have bothered - there are plenty of other places to contribute that make no stipulations on that count. I also think that goes against the ethos of a wiki, which is that anyone can contribute. -Badger16 (talk) 02:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I like the feeling that it is a closed community - open to only those people who really like Matchbox cars. Not just anybody that is only here for the wrong reasons; whatever the case may be for each individual who chooses not to register. I like having to register because it makes me feel like I'm a part of something special that all these other members are a part of as well. Makes it feel like a community. If you'll look at the ethics of the original wiki, Wikipedia, you'll note that they have stipulated you must register before you can make edits. I think that is the original ethos we must emulate. The beauty of a wiki is that anyone can edit, all he or she has to do is to register and select a user name so that they can be a real part of the community, not some anonymous shadowy person who can't even be communicated with by name. Society has always existed with members who have a name. Not registering and choosing a name is just downright anti-social. HaarFager 03:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Also, Hot Wheels Wiki says too much about the first release. I think Letter Getter was only released under that name only for the first releases, and then it got other names. I think they should make multiple pages of vehicles or a column that says, "name." The '67 Camaro was released only for the original 16 under Custom Camaro, and the rest is '67 Camaro. Maybe they should create a page for a retool. Even South Texas Diecast believes it;s a '67 Camaro in first place. I want to know why Hot Wheels Wiki only sticks with the first releases. 15:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 ::::::::Wikipedia actually does allow unregistered users to edit pages. They're not allowed to create pages, though, and that may be what you're thinking of. I think forums are the place where people have to register before being able to contribute. IMHO, allowing unregistered users to edit is part of what being a wiki is, for better and for worse. ::::::::If you want to suggest changes for the Hot Wheels wiki, you'll have to bring it up with that community. --Badger16 (talk) 23:04, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, Matchbox wiki still does not let unregistered users post photos, rename pages, or delete pages. They cannot block anyone. 13:36, June 28, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 Background Also, like larger wikis, they have a background, such as Hot Wheels Wiki, Blue, differing from the default light blue. Also, I wish Matchbox Wiki would create a background, too. 17:18, June 26, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 :I prefer the plain white because it makes it so much easier to read and see everything. Have you ever seen an encyclopedia with a background other than plain white? There's a reason for that. But, possibly a background that is a lighter color could work. Let's get a general consensus and I could look into creating one. What does anybody else think? HaarFager 00:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::For a background (i.e. behind the text) I think white, absolutely. As Kenny said, that contrast is important, especially as we get older (well, you didn't say the older part, but I'm not ashamed to throw it in on my own). But maybe you're asking about the pale blue margins, to the right and left of the text? For those I'd say anything that isn't too busy - we don't want the scenery to upstage the action. -Badger16 (talk) 02:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I just looked at the Hot Wheels wiki and it's just like the Matchbox Cars wiki. A plain white background with a plain white column along the left side. It's exactly like this one in every respect. HaarFager 03:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::That's not what I mean. Almost all wikis have a plain white. I just meant the sides of the page, you can see it's light blue, like Maisto wiki. 13:23, June 27, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 Future Lists of Models Pages such as the MBX Series (Beach, Construction, etc.) are not yet released, and the 2013-2014 vehicles, such as Honda Civic CR-X (1989,) '10 Toyota Tundra, and 4x4 Mission Buggy should be deleted because who knows about the future? What we care is what's right now, not future. You should not be trying to improve them. You either leave those pages alone, or delete them. If you are very sure that you found the info on a website, and are not made-up, you can keep them. If they are, you should tell us where you got the info. What is important is 2012. 2013 and 2014 are way ahead of us. 17:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 :My sentiments exactly. This database, which is the Matchbox Cars Wiki, only covers vehicles up to the present. The future is tomorrow and we don't use that in this is beyond our scope. HaarFager 00:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I was not aware of that. Now I know. --Badger16 (talk) 02:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::The reasoning behind this is that nobody knows what the future will be for sure and we try to deal with facts only here. If you can't know something for sure, as in future events or releases, by definition, it can't be a fact. Encyclopedias through the years have relied on sticking to the facts so that they can be accurate. I think Sgt. Friday said it best when he said, "Just the facts, ma'am." We have all seen when a model has been announced for the release of a particular vehicle and then something happens at the company level and it doesn't get released. Things at any level could change, therefore, we only deal with the cars that have been released and are in the real world. Not what might be appearing in the real world someday soon; maybe, if all plans go well. It's best to stick to documenting cars that you can buy because they have been officially released. After all, on the homepage for the Matchbox Cars Wiki, it says this wiki about Matchbox Vehicles. Not proposed vehicles, but actual vehicles. HaarFager 02:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, you're right, Kenny. Even if they know the models, we still keep it for later. 15:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 Hot Wheels 2012 #028 Since I cannot edit on Hot Wheels Wiki, as I said, I want to know which model will be released for Hot Wheels 2012 #028. The Poster and Hot Wheels Brasil states Monster Dairy Delivery, replacing Mini Countryman Rally. Hot Wheels Wiki did not notice the change, and still has the image posted. Since I can't edit there, I hope that has to be replaced before a page is created. I know this is not Matchbox Related, but I want to be sure is Monster Dairy Delivery really replacing Mini Countryman Rally. 13:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 Discontinued Series in 2010 All series from 2006-2009 have a blue bar with "MBX Metal" on any series. There is also other text on the bars, such as Construction, in the series from 2008-2009. Series like Best of British, Battle Kings, Euro Edition. Best of International, and much more to say has all been released as a MBX Metal Series with a blue bar, or Play & Learn for Comic 5-Packs. Multi-Packs by MBX Metal have a window on each side. MBX Metal were discontinued in 2010 and the blue bar is gone. MBX Metal was doing a very good job of production. Does anyone have any ideas why those great series were discontinued? 2010 was left with only one subset, the Lesney Edition. Will we be seeing more subsets later? 18:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 Real Working Rigs / Super Convoy / Larger Scale Models I see that we are getting more into Real Working Rigs and Super Convoy. They are actually a different line. The 1:64 Scale Cars are known as the Miniature Line, There is also Skybusters in its own line. Real Working Rigs, Super Convoy, and Sky Busters each have their own line. Does anyone have any Ideas of 1:43 Scale Models or Dinky Matchbox from Lesney? That would be great info for our wiki. 18:13, June 28, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15